Now She Hates The Rain
by addie's-intern
Summary: Addison loses her person. Written a long time ago, before there was a hint of Archer. *WARNING: Character death*


A/N: So this was angst because I've been carrying this around for a few years. She wasn't my sister in reality. She was my cousin, but she was my sister, you follow? And I know that Addison only has Archer, but I wrote this a while ago before it was hinted about Archer.

Dedication: 

_For her… because she left me too early leaving me with no one._

* * *

It was the kind of day that she now hated. She used to love rainy days. They were good to snuggling up with her boyfriend on the couch while watching an episode of Sex and the City. Yesterday, she had been the happiest 17 year old in the planet. She had the friends, the designer clothes, the very loving parents, the best boyfriend in the world, but best of all, she had her older sister.

Hailey was the first born of the Forbes-Montgomery couple. They had tried for so long to conceive, and after 3 miscarriages, Elizabeth Montgomery finally conceived her. She was the miracle baby. The one that her parent's had given up hope for. So, it was a party the night. Mrs. Montgomery came home on that glorious day to tell Alexander Montgomery that she was pregnant and after the tears came the celebration.

Hailey was born on November 1, 1983 at the New York Presbyterian Hospital. Her mother had been in labor for twelve hours now, when they decided to do a C-section because Hailey was too comfortable in the womb to come out. Twenty minutes later, Hailey Isabel Forbes Montgomery was welcomed into this world. She was a beautiful baby girl who weighted six pounds and measured fifteen inches. Her parents always told her that she was the most beautiful baby that laid in that nursery. But then again, every parent said the same thing to their child.

Hailey Montgomery was the shy little girl who everybody loved but after a little while, she became very friendly. Her parents always made sure to make it to school functions and actually sit through them. While her mother was a well known New York socialite and her father a world renowned surgeon, they always made sure to be there for Hailey. At school, she was very prominent. Everybody loved her. She had so many girlfriends it was impossible to keep track of who was whom.

"You know way too many people, Hailey. And you're just six. You definitely got that from your mother." Alexander mentioned once with a chuckle when Hailey had been telling him about a girl who was new in school. Hailey just giggled. She loved to talk to her parents. And even at six, you could tell that this bright little girl was the world to her parents.

Two years after Hailey was born, the Montgomery couple began to try to conceive again to not let Hayley be an only child. Seven years passed before Addison was born on November 19, 1990 at the same hospital as her sister. The couple was thrilled that Hailey finally had someone to be there for her and she would be there for her baby sister. Addison came in through natural birth, and weighted five ponds and five ounces and measured twenty one inches. She was a very healthy baby girl and again, her parents told her that her and Hailey were the most beautiful babies in the nursery.

Addison was the total opposite of Hayley. She was a fiery red head who was so full of life. She was a very curious little girl and was always trying to steal the attention from Hailey. She loved to be the center of attention. Hailey usually let her be, but other times they screaming matches between the brunette and the red head were heard down the street. Addie was great in school. She, as Hailey, knew too many people to count. But she just kept one best friend, Savannah. All and all Hayley and Addison got along very well. They confided in each other, and they helped each other out. Hayley even tried to make an effort when she hit the teen years and her sister was just 12 and found her friends and her drama endlessly fascinating. They always tried to keep the communication going and then Addie finally hit the teen years. It was like re-discovering her sister. They actually became best friends. Savvy at some point argued with Addison because they weren't spending enough time together, because she preferred to go shopping with Hailey than with her.

"Ok, seriously, you have to make time for me. I miss you Addie, it's not even fair. Hailey has you always, and I never get to see you anymore. Not even at school. You rather hang with the one person you gets to see for 24 hours a day. Please give me some time." Savvy begged Addie.

"Sav…I'm sorry. It's just that Hailey's my sister and my best friend. I love hanging with her. And it's not like I don't like hanging with you, because I do. But, I just need some time to spend with her. She's so cool, Sav. Her boyfriend, Luke is so awesome…" Addie gushed about her sister.

"You're doing it again Addison!" Savvy yelled at the phone, which caused Addie to pull away from it.

"Sorry. Ok, how about I spend the whole weekend with you? We can do all the things that you want to do. Deal?" Addie compromised.

"Deal." Savvy agreed.

Addie was finally a Senior in High School. She was so thrilled about this year. All the promises that came with it were both scary as hell and yet so exciting. It meant that she was on her way to be a grown up. It meant that she soon would leave New York (or not) to go to college. It meant that she was one step closer to being a doctor 'just like daddy'. But for Addie 'just like daddy' for now, seemed like a good enough reason.

Addie had been dating Derek since last year when they were Juniors. He asked her to the winter formal and to spring fling and to all the school dances and parties. She knew Derek was the one for her. And with today's events, she was certain that he was it. Today she was so miserable and she wondered how the hell did she went from being in total bliss yesterday and in hell today.

It was a typical day at school yesterday. Addie was walking through the hallways with Derek to her right and Savvy to her left. She was whispering sweet nothings to Derek and then whispering gossip to Savvy. They were laughing and having a great time. The bell rang and it was time to go home. Savvy kissed Addie's cheek goodbye first. She knew that Addison and Derek needed their moment to say goodbye.

"Call you later Sav." Addie said as she waved her goodbye as well as to Savvy's mom.

Derek slithered his arms around Addison's waist and brought her a little closer to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He knew she hated PDA's, because as Hailey had once taught her 'you're way of showing love to each other should be kept private.' Addie raised an eyebrow to him, and he smirked.

"I can't go over tonight to your house. I have a Spanish test tomorrow. And I know that if I go over, then I won't want to study later. Plus Mark called and asked me to go play basketball with him." Derek explained.

"So you're changing me over Mark? How gay of you." Addison teased him.

"Addie, he's my best friend. And he has the same rights as Savvy does." Derek protested.

"You're too adorable when you defend Mark. As much as I'm gonna miss you, you can relax. Hailey's coming over later and I think we're going to hang out for a while." Addison explained to him. He nodded his head, kissed her lightly and unwillingly distanced himself from her. She laced her fingers with his and walked happily to his jeep.

"Seriously Derek, you need a better car." Addie protested while shoving her bright red hair off her face as Derek drove her home.

"Seriously Addison, you need to put your hair on a pony tail if you don't want it in your face. And I'm not giving up the jeep. It's a great car." He mocked her.

"Shut up." She said playfully to him. When they stopped at a red light, he grabbed her chin and brought her to him. He kissed her hard and she melted in his mouth.

"Quiet enough for you?" Derek asked teasingly.

"It's never too quiet for me." Addie said back, her eyes still slightly closed. Derek laughed and then rode up to her house.

"See you tomorrow princess." Derek said when he walked her to the door. He kissed her softly on the lips and she giggled a bit.

"See you tomorrow my knight in shinning armor." Addie whispered close to his lips. He kissed her once more and then went on his way.

Hailey came by to the house. She had a new boyfriend and Addie had only met him once. His name was Shane. He was cool but quiet and he didn't talk much to Addison. Though Hailey had assured her that Shane was just shy but that he liked her. When she came in, she was on the phone talking to someone. Shane came behind her. Hailey kissed the top of Addie's head and then asked her to find the asthma machine because she needed it. These last few days she had been getting asthma attacks quite often and she didn't like that. Still on the phone, she followed Addie to her mother's room and got the machine.

"Bye Adds." She cried from downstairs.

"Hailey, I thought we were gonna hang out tonight?" Addie said disappointed.

"Sorry Addie, not today. I have a ton of things to do. Maybe tomorrow or in the weekend." Hailey said while still holding the phone to her ear.

"Derek and I are hanging tomorrow, and Savvy and I are hanging in the weekend. I wanted to spend some time with you since I don't get to see you anymore. Please Hailey, can't you stay for an hour or so?" Addie pleaded her sister.

"Sorry baby, I can't. We'll hang next week. I promise." Hailey said and left without waiting for a response from Addison.

"Sure, no problem." Addie whispered sadly when the door closed and she was left alone in the huge Manhattan brownstone. Daddy was in the hospital while mom was probably at a meeting for some charity event that she was planning. Addie made her way upstairs and into her room. She did her homework and went to the living room to watch TV. Four hours after Hailey left, Addie had a feeling something was off. But she couldn't put her finger on it, so she decided to ignore it.

Addie woke up today not knowing that it would be the day that would scar her life. All she had ever known to be great, today would go to hell. Today was going to be the day when Addison would cease to see the light. Today was a cloudy day and the rain would fall exactly at 3:30 pm.

The bell rang at 3pm. Savvy, Addison and Derek walked out of school in their usual formation. The queen bee in the middle. Her faithful sidekick to her left and the man candy to her right. The girls said their usual goodbyes and then it was off to the parking lot to go home with Derek. To her surprise, her mother was waiting for her. The nagging feeling came back. That little voice that said that something was wrong since last night, came back and it was speaking louder than usual. She kissed Derek goodbye, and he waved the two Montgomery ladies goodbye.

_Call u l8r Princess_. He texted her. She smiled brightly and texted him right back.

_I'll b waiting my knight in shinning armor._ was her response.

Addison and her mom talked about the benefit that was coming up. Her mother asked her to please go and reluctantly she accepted under the condition that Derek could go with her. He always made everything seem bearable. They also talked about school and how things were going with Derek. Her mother smiled lovingly hearing Addison gush about how perfect Derek was.

When they got home, Addison saw her father's car and the cars of a few very close friends. The car was still on, because her mom was going to talk to her. She raised an eyebrow. Addison was all popular and she sometimes was too bright for her own good. But she was also very innocent.

"What is daddy doing home? Mom, did you tell him to be home when I got here? And why are the cars of your friends here? Did they come to see me?" Addison giggled innocently.

Her mother smiled at how innocent her daughter was. She hated to do this. This, today, was going to kill Addison.

"No Addie, I didn't call anyone. Just hear me out, ok?" Her mother began. Addison immediately looked at the cars again.

"Mom, where's Hailey's car?" She asked. If daddy was home, and mom went to pick her up, then Hailey was supposed to be here, or maybe she was on her way.

Her mother's heart sunk. She took a deep breath and began speaking again.

"It's about Hailey, Addie."

"What happened? What happened to Hailey mom?" A lump began to form in Addison's throat. Fear gripped her heart.

"She…was…"

"She was what mom?" Addie yelled impatiently.

"She was…found dead this morning." Her mother finished quietly. She didn't know if Addison wanted to be held or what. So she kept her hands to herself and would wait until Addie gave a sign.

"What? No, no mom. Please no. You're lying. Oh God! Mom, no. Hailey, no." Addison yelled and cried.

She got out of the car and her mother quickly turned it off and went after her. She walked her inside and then saw all the crying faces. She ran into her room and locked herself in. She had an image of the Sacred Heart of Jesus hanging on her wall. Her sister had given it to her when she did the confirmation. Addison screamed so many things to it. Things that she knew were wrong to scream to God. She finally exhausted herself and fell on the floor. Tears still streaming effortlessly down her now flushed face. Her dad went up and knocked on her door.

"GO AWAY!" Addison screamed with the amount of energy that she had left.

"Addiebug, please let's talk." Her father said.

She could never say no to her father so she slowly crawled to the door and unlocked it. He saw her on the floor and it killed him to see his daughter like this. He picked her up and sat her on his lap while he sat on her bed. Addison buried her face on the crook of his neck while wrapping her hands around his neck.

"It's…not…fair…daddy." Addison sobbed. Those were the only words that she could get out for the rest of the afternoon.

Her father nodded his head, unable to speak because if he did, he would break as well. Hailey was the miracle baby. Hailey was their world, and it wasn't until Addison came around seven years later that they dedicated every minute they could to her. After a few minutes of holding his daughter, she lifted her head.

"Can Derek come over? Please daddy, I need him right now." Addie whispered a beg to her father.

"Yes he can." He said simply.

Addison climbed off her father's lap and grabbed her phone. "D-Derek?" Addison asked when he picked up.

"What's wrong princess?" He asked noticing the quiver in her voice.

"Please come over. I need you. I-I need you right now." Addie broke down and hung up before Derek had the chance to ask anything else.

While Derek went over, Addie dialed Savvy's number.

"You rang, evil queen bee?" Savvy answered her phone and Addie tried to laugh at her answer but couldn't.

"Sav, sit down. I need to tell you something." Addison said. Noticing the serious tone in her voice, Savvy did as she was told.

"I'm sitting. Spill." She demanded quickly.

"They found Hailey…d-dead this m-morning." Addison broke down.

"I'm coming over right now. Stay where you are and don't do anything stupid." Savvy said.

"Sav, no, wait. Derek's coming over." She told Savvy.

"I don't give a shit. I'm your best friend. And I knew Hailey as well. So shut up. I'm going to you're house right now. I'm your person and you're mine. So no arguing queen bee." Savvy said and hung up before Addie had the chance to say no again.

Fifteen minutes later, Savvy and Derek were inside Addison's room hugging her. It was so surreal. She had lost her sister. She didn't have her anymore. Addison had seen her yesterday and she promised to hang next week. Now they would never hang out anymore. Hailey was twenty-four when she was murdered and Addison was seventeen when she found herself sisterless.

Three days later, the rain was still falling. Three days later, Addison found herself lacing her right fingers to Savvy's hand and her left fingers to Derek's hand. Three days later, Addison found herself wearing head to toe black Prada. Three days later, Addison found herself still crying while the casket that contained Hailey's body was being lowered to the ground. Three days later, Addison hated the rain. Three days later, Addison found herself not alone. Three days later, she knew that, maybe, just maybe, she would be alright because she had her people there.

And while the pain is still very much present to this day and the thought of seeing her sister walk through the door is still there, she knows that she is in a better place now, watching over her.

* * *

Review?


End file.
